Nii-san
by JackAsh
Summary: Ren encounters Setsu and it's very clear that she wants something...
1. Chapter 1

It was the sudden change in atmosphere that alerted Ren of her presence.

LME was a business typically bursting with energy and closely familiar to eccentricity- what with a cosplaying president and various talents and performers wandering the halls at all hours. Needless to say it took something completely unusual to cause the employees of LME to stop in their tracks. LME was home to many characters so a gothic/bad-girl/biker wouldn't have been much to blink an eye at, but _this_ girl-

Ren had to do his best not to let the pride he felt come across his features.

Kyoko had come to LME as Setsu in all her unrestrained glory and Ren marveled at how the girl's aura filled the lobby. It wasn't her platinum and pink ombre hair or her leather-and-chains get-up that caused people to clear a path. The dark and unconventional make up that accentuated her cold apathetic expression did nothing to avert the gazes of some of the bolder male staff. While her physical appearance did some of the work, Ren couldn't deny the essence she held as she sauntered her way to where he stood waiting for an elevator. She was danger, mystery and allure personified into one captivating package.

Setsu's gait was languid and her gaze insipid as people rushed from her path. Ren watched as she neared, her eyes sharpening on him with vague interest as the elevator opened behind him. Casting the young woman a polite smile he stood in the lift's threshold and waited for her. Despite this, Setsu continued her relaxed pace with a put-upon sigh as if hurrying for the sake of social etiquette was too much of a bother to deal with. Regardless, Ren waited patiently for her, watching as those who had been waiting for the elevator with him scurry out of her way with remarks about waiting for the next lift.

When she stopped before him, one hand resting on her up-turned hip, Ren gestured to the empty elevator.

"After you." He offered politely. Setsu stared up at him with contempt before rolling her eyes, turning up her nose and walking past him. Ren watched as she settled against the back of the elevator, bringing her right foot up to rest against the wall and her hands tucked into the elevator's rail. She looked up at him with a goading glare, as if challenging him to take the ride up with her.

Without a thought, Ren stepped into the elevator.

It took every ounce of willpower not to chuckle from the fearful gasps and frantic whispering of those watching.

He stood before the button panel and gestured to them.

"Your floor?" He asked, turning to the young woman. Setsu sneered at him as if he were ridiculously stupid for asking. Ren nodded.

"Of course." He replied with a polite laugh as he pressed the button for the president's personal floor. He settled himself besides the leather-clad girl as the elevator doors shut on the worried and curious faces peering in from the lobby.

"I didn't realize it was about that time." Ren stated conversationally. Beside him, the young woman scoffed.

"Why else would I bother coming around if it wasn't that time, Tsuruga?" She hissed, glaring up at him from the corner of her eyes. Ren gave her a winsome smile.

"Perhaps a social call?" Ren supplied playfully. Setsu's glare deepened. "A lunch date perhaps?"

"There's only one person I'd call on for a lunch date." Setsu replied curtly, as she turned away from him. Ren watched in amusement as the young woman's cool persona began to crack.

"Ah. Right. Cain-san..." Ren stated. "You're brother."

"Nn." Setsu agreed as she gave a curt nod. Her eyes, once cold and apathetic, were now warm and focused on the floor before her. Her hands had come free from the rail and were now playing with a chain from her corset. The dangerous beauty before him was slowly falling away into a self conscious girl and despite himself, Ren couldn't help but find her sudden shyness charming.

As if sensing her facade falling away, Setsu straightened with a hand at her hip and her chin in the air as she glared up at him.

"What, Tsuruga?" She spat. "Do you have a problem with Nii-san?"

"No, I have no problem with your brother." Ren replied as he smiled down at the young girl glaring up at him.

"You better not." Setsu warned.

"I honestly have no problem with your brother."

Setsu glared, appraising the actor for a moment before nodding in satisfaction.

"However," Ren suddenly added. "if you keep making faces like you've been making, it's no wonder Cain-san wants to keep you all to himself." Ren sigh as he crossed his arms. "He'd have to fight tooth and nail to keep all the other men away from you."

The way Setsu's eyes widened in surprise as her cheeks flushed did not go unnoticed by Ren.

"Nii-san can keep me to himself as much as he wants." Setsu stated, her elated tone at odds with the careless delivery of her words. "I don't need other men when I have Nii-san..."

"I'm sure Cain-san can say the same about other women with a little sister like you." Ren replied with a smile to the younger girl. At his words, a fresh blush came over Setsu's face as her hands came up to fiddle with the ends of her hair.

The two were quiet for a while as the elevator stopped on a few floors where potential riders caught sight of the dangerous beauty and felt it much more beneficial to wait for the second lift.

After a few floors of uninterrupted ascent, Setsu turned hesitantly to Ren.

"I can't wait to see Nii-san..." Setsu stated, gazing up at the older man hopefully.

"We're almost there." Ren informed her gently as he glanced at the flashing numbers above the button panel. They were a few stories away from the President's floor. "Not much longer until you're back with your brother."

"I want to see Nii-san now..." Setsu pouted as she dropped her hands to her sides in little fists. Ren stared down at the girl, attitude flowing from her despite her petulant glare. "I want my Nii-san!"

Ren frowned down at her.

"Is that really how you want your brother to find you? Demanding things from another man?" Ren scolded lightly as he stood to his full height to stare down the young girl before him. He saw a flash of something in Setsu's eyes as she smirked up at him.

"If my beloved Nii-san isn't around I'll just have to make due with whoever is, won't I?" Setsu replied coquettishly, stepping up to Ren. Giving him a conspiratorial smile, Setsu slowly reached out and smoothed a hand down Ren's arm. "It's a good thing you and my nii-san are the same height."

Ren watched passively as the conniving girl stepped closer to him to run her hands up and down his arms.

"Nii-san is _much_ cuter than you though." She sighed forlornly as her hands smoothed invisible wrinkles from his shoulders. "He doesn't wear such stodgy suits."

Setsu's hand snaked beneath Ren's lapels and her hands smooth themselves up, over and down his shoulders and arms, effectively taking off the suit's jacket.

"I happened to like this suit." Ren stated half-heartedly as he watched his jacket fall to the elevator floor.

"Nii-san's hair is done much more stylishly too..." Setsu continued, oblivious to Ren's remark as she brought her hands up and ran them through Ren's hair, raking her nails gently over his scalp. With each pass of her hands, Ren slowly felt his resistance faltering. With a sigh, Ren leaned his head forward, pressing his forehead to Setsu's as she continued her ministrations.

"You're messing up my hair." He sighed tepidly.

"I'm _styling _it like Nii-san's." Setsu replied, her fingers massaging his scalp and neck.

"He looks like he has eternal bed head." Ren mocked weakly as his head lolled onto Setsu's shoulder.

"It's _sexy._" Setsu purred into his ear.

Just then, the elevator doors opened revealing a group of interns.

"Uh..."

"It seems we have company." Setsu smiled coyly at the interns over her shoulder as she played with the dark tendrils of hair tickling her ear. A soft growl resonated in the elevator causing the interns to jump and huddle together in fear.

"This elevator's taken." A deep rumble of a voice announced as a dark aura seeped from the dangerous looking pair.

"W-w-w-we'll just ca-catch the next one." An intern supplied, shuddering against her cohort.

"Of course you will."

The actor in the elevator glared through his dark hair as he stood to his full terrifying height. His arms wrapped themselves around the girl in front of him as he dragged her to his chest, his hands curling over her shoulders and hips possessively as his eyes burned threateningly into every male intern before him. In an agonizing eternity, the elevator doors finally shut them away.

No sooner had the pair disappeared did the fragile group of interns begin weeping in fear.

"What was that?!" One of them cried.

"I hope they aren't new hires! President should know better than to hire such- such- _people_!" Another screeched.

"They were demons I tell you! _Demons!"_

"That girl was super sexy though." One intern confessed. "But that _guy! _He couldn't be human!"

In the elevator, the rants of the interns were slowly lost as it once again began its ascent. Setsu, practically euphoric, clung to her brother.

"There you are." She said blissfully as she wrapped her fingers in her beloved brother's shirt. She sighed in contentment as Cain loosened his tie and untucked his shirt, one arm still wrapped possessively around her middle.

"Here I am, you underhanded brat." He growled flatly. "You should know better than to use other men to get to me."

"But if I didn't use Tsugura, how was I supposed to find you sooner, Nii-san?" Setsu pouted as she snuggled her face into her brother's chest. "I missed you."

A finger flicked her in the forehead and she let out a defenseless yelp as a hand flew to the afflicted area.

"Stop doing such cute things to other people before I lock you away." Cain warned as he pinched Setsu's exposed cheek, causing her to yelp once more in pain and surprise. "I don't want you showing such cute expressions to that guy."

"Tsuruga?" Setsu asked as she fought against her brother's assault on her face.

"_Especially_ Tsuruga." Cain growled as he clung to his sister as she nursed her abused face. "That guy acts proper, but he's still a _man_. He won't be able to help himself if you kept acting the way you did with him."

For a split second Cain could have sworn he saw his sister turn into someone else- someone far more innocent and honest as she cast him an incredulous look.

"Tsuruga's a playboy Nii-san." She told him bitterly. "He could practically be a womanizer."

Cain groaned.

"A man is still a man is still a man." He reasoned. "No matter what type of man he is, he is still a man and susceptible to cute things."

He gave the girl in his arms a squeeze as he stroked her hair gently.

"And _you_ are an incredibly cute thing..."

A/N: I continue? I really wanna see what I can do with Cain-dressed as Ren... IDK. We'll see haha


	2. Chapter 2

Lory wasn't quite sure what to expect as he made his way to his office. He'd been hearing people talk about a mysterious and dangerous beauty making her way through the building and how Ren Tsuruga, brave, gentlemanly and stupid soul that he was, had been the only one willing to catch the elevator with the young woman. After visiting a few floors, Lory discovered that while no one knew where and when Ren had left the lift, they most definitely could attest to seeing the beauty and a dark and evil companion making their way to his office floor.

"He was a demon President!" A frightened intern exclaimed, shivering so fiercely his glasses nearly slipped off his face. "His voice was otherworldly!"

"That girl must have summoned such a creature!" Another had supplied, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "The way she held him to her, it was like a master would with a beast! I hope Tsuruga-san is fairing well after meeting such people!"

Fairing well indeed. Lory had to repress a snort from the thought.

Opening the opulent doors to his waiting parlor, Lory braced himself for whatever he would see.

There on the couch, Ren sat with his hair unruly and disheveled, dark tendrils falling carelessly into his eyes. His suit jacket was tossed haphazardly over an end table, the sleeves of his white dress shirt were rolled over his elbows and his tie was loosely dangling from his neck. He was reclined completely in his seat with one leg stretched out to prop his foot on the farthest corner of the coffee table. While one arm dangled carelessly over the plush arm of the chair, the other was wrapped protectively around the small figure tucked sweetly into his side.

Lory sighed, partially exasperated.

"Really, Cain?"

The man grunted in response as Lory shut the doors behind him.

If Lory had been afraid of someone realizing Cain and Ren were one and the same, he needn't had bothered. Looking at the young man coddling the girl on his couch, Lory himself would have had a hard time distinguishing him as the proper gentleman Ren Tsuruga if he hadn't known better. Even with the same clothes Cain's essence was enough to completely deter anyone from making the connection.

"I didn't want to wait for Nii-san." Setsu stated, peeping out from beneath Cain's arm. "I wasn't sure when Muse-san was going to get here."

"Ten-chan's actually on her way up right now, Setsuka-chan." Lory replied slowly as he made his way to the arm chair across from the siblings. At the moment, he was taking a special interest in the way Setsu seemed to be struggling between propriety and her brother.

Lory reclined in his seat observing the pair. Despite their impeccable performance and dedication to their roles, Lory knew his actors. Ren Tsuruga and Kyoko Mogami were good, but they weren't _this_ good. Not without reason anyway...

"Darling!" A voice sang. Looking up, all three watched as Jelly Woods strode into the room with a wave. Spotting the two cuddling on the couch, she gave a surprised "oh!" before looking to the president for an explanation.

"Cain got here early." He stated flatly.

"I see..." Jelly replied, studying the pair on the couch. "You know, I do think the suit works on you Heel-san. It kind of gives you a professional hitman-y mafioso thuggish flare..."

Cain frowned at the woman for a moment before whispering something to Setsu who merely giggled before explaining.

"He said it's hard to wash blood out of a three piece suit." Setsu stated.

A beat of silence passed between the four of them before Jelly nodded slowly.

"Of course... How silly of me to overlook something so practical." She stated bemused.

"Ten-chan, isn't it about that time...?" Lory asked, redirecting the awkward flow of conversation. Relieved, Jelly shot him a grateful grin before clapping her hands together enthusiastically.

"Yes it is, Darling! Heel-san!" She announced, pointing a directing finger at the young man. "Let's head down to the van, shall we? Darling's personal elevator is this way!"

Lory watched as, reluctantly, the young couple disentangled themselves from one another. Cain gripped his sisters hand like a support line and didn't let go until they could no longer maintain contact. Cain's hand remained extended and Lory had to repress the waves of amusement that came when he took a look at the young man's face. Cain's eyes were filled with such affection and abandonment it was almost laughably pathetic if Setsu didn't seem so terribly affected by it. Despite the cool expression on her face, Setsu's eyes mirrored her brothers discomfort. Slowly, she began to rise from her seat.

"Don't worry Nii-san, I'm sure I could-"

"Actually, Setsuka-chan, I'd like to have a word with you while we wait for your brother to... compose himself." said Lory, promptly cutting off any attempt Setsu may have made for her brother.

Lory watched in amusement as Setsu stared gave him a wide-eyed look of surprise before glancing at her brother, as if for permission. Cain's frown deepened as he weighed his options over leaving his sister. A silent discussion was held between the siblings before Cain nodded reluctantly to his sister who, in return, gave him a pointed look.

"It should be fine." She assured, settling back into the couch. Cain's frown deepened before he turned the look on the President. Lory merely gestured to the path Jelly had taken, ignoring how Cain's look grew darker and threatening.

"We're just going to have a little chat, Cain. Nothing to get so worked up over." Lory explained. Cain looked ready to reply before thinking better of it. Giving his sister and the President a firm nod, he turned and disappeared down the hall.

When he felt confident that they were finally alone, Lory made his move.

"So, I suppose it's safe to assume you managed to perfect Setsuka Heel's costume, Mogami-san?"

As if by magic, the dangerous beauty sitting across from him seemed to melt away. Her sharp cold glare slowly warmed into a wide-eyed and innocent stare. The rebellious tilt of her chin turned demure and shy as her confident posture became timid. The legs that had been tucked beneath her straightened out before her to set her feet back on the floor.

"I wasn't completely sure if I managed it as well as Jelly-san, but I needed the practice if I'm to make this weekend trip for shooting..." Kyoko answered hesitantly, the cold bite in her voice replaced by modesty.

"Well, judging by the uproar you caused downstairs I'd say you've perfected Setsu's image perfectly." Lory stated, a hint of pride in his voice as he reached for the neglected tea set. "I must say, it is a very interesting choice of outlet Mogami-san."

Kyoko gave the older man a perplexed look.

"Outlet, President?"

"You're affections for Ren." Lory stated bluntly as he prepared the electric kettle. He didn't need to look at the girl in front of him to know his words had caused her to flush deeply. "Oh, don't act like I've forgotten our talk! You are Love Me member number one afterall! I mean I supposed the best way to express your feelings _would_ be to the object of your affections, but most people wouldn't have a character to live vicariously through."

"It's not exactly easy, sir." Kyoko stated, wringing her hands in her lap. Lory paused in his tea making efforts to give the girl a glance.

"How so? From the looks of it, you two were having a ball."

"We're _siblings." _Kyoko stressed. Lory quirked a brow at her as he turned on the kettle.

"With _that kind_ of relationship." He replied. Kyoko frowned.

"Yes, but it's not exactly something I'm comfortable using to express... _those_ feelings..."

"You seemed to be doing quite well with how you were acting earlier." Lory pointed out. Kyoko gave a small start before flushing once more and ducking her eyes in embarrassment. She bit her lip as she frowned, obviously conflicted over something.

She muttered something so softly, Lory had to lean over the coffee table.

"What was that, dear?"

"I... I... cheated" Kyoko confessed. "I wasn't exactly... acting, per se..."

Lory stared at the girl for a long moment before giving a non committal shrug.

"We'll be having earl grey today, Mogami-san." He asked. "How do you take your tea?"

Kyoko stared at him incredulously. Lory patiently returned it with a blank stare of his own.

"T-two sugars and some milk?" She replied, bewildered. Promptly, Lory began preparing the cups.

"Aren't you upset, sir?" Kyoko asked, clearly flustered by Lory's disinterested attitude.

"Why should I be? You're giving an incredible performance whether you intended to or not." Lory replied, impatiently waiting for the kettle to whistle.

"But I'm not exactly using my skills in acting-"

"Mogami-san, by definition, what is 'acting'?" Lory interrupted, casting the girl a look. Perplexed, the young girl hesitated thoughtfully for a moment before responding.

"Well... to be connotative, the word could mean to do something-"

"_Exactly_ Mogami-san." Lory slapped a hand on his knee for emphasis.

"Acting is to _do_. It doesn't matter if it's real life or an imitation of it!" Lory stretched his arms before him and gestured out. "So long as the performance resonates with it's audience, the means to the end really doesn't matter! If I can tell Setsu loves her brother more than life itself, does it really matter if it's falsified by using your love for Ren?"

Kyoko frowned uncertainly.

"I... I just don't know if it's appropriate for me to continue acting so... enamored while Tsuruga-san is only being professional..." Kyoko bit out, wringing her hands once more as she frowned into the carpet. Lory observed her for a moment as the kettle began to whistle.

"By appropriate, you obviously mean safe." Lory pointed out as he switched off the kettle. From the corner of his eye, he saw Kyoko start in surprise before nodding shamefully. Lory sighed heavily as he poured the water into their waiting cups before giving the young girl a meaningful look.

"Love is never safe, my dear. But that is one of the true beauties of it. That's one of the reasons why it's such an exhilarating emotion to experience."

He reached over and patted the young girl on the knee the way he would when he spoke to Maria about things beyond her ken.

"I'm not saying it's easy Mogami-san, but it's worth it to let yourself get lost in it."

Kyoko gave him a look of fearful hope that made Lory's heart twist in pity. Withdrawing his hand, he handed her her cup of tea.

"All in due time, Mogami-san. No need to rush something so powerful. All in due time." Lory reclined in his chair with a heavy sigh. "For now, enjoy your new found outlet."

"President?"

He looked at the young woman who suddenly seemed on the verge of tears. Her bottom lip trembled as she grasped her teacup in her hands.

"What should I do when the role is over and I can't be Setsu anymore?" She whispered. "How am I supposed to go back to normal after being with Tsuruga-san that way?"

Lory's heart went out to the girl. She looked so helpless, it was no wonder Ren had such protective urges. Despite his former promise of not interfering with Ren and Kyoko's relationship, he figured a little nudge wouldn't hurt.

"Oh Mogami-san, you'll always be Setsu. The same way you'll always be Mio or Natsu. She'll find ways to come through." With a knowing smile, he continued. "As for Ren, why don't you discuss this with hi-"

"No!" Kyoko interrupted. Her cheeks flushed a violent shade of red and her hands held up in protest. "He must never know!"

Lory stared at her bewildered.

"May I ask why?"

"H-he..." Kyoko fumbled in her seat. "He won't understand."

"You're feelings?"

Kyoko seemed conflicted as she tried to sort her thoughts. Lory's heart went out again, but this time to the young actor downstairs. The poor fool just had to go and fall in love with Japan's most love-stubborn fool. Lory sighed inwardly. The kid never did do things in halves.

And apparently neither did the target of his affections...

"How would Ren not understand love yet be able to create such displays of affection as Cain?"

"That's not what I mean exactly..." Kyoko confessed quietly. "I just don't think Tsuruga-san would be able to properly sympathize with me if I were to present him with such a dilemma over the role..."

"I wouldn't be too sure, Mogami-san. I wouldn't find it hard to believe Ren wouldn't have the same problem when the time comes." Lory assured, knowing his knowing smile was confusing the girl before him. "I'm sure Ren would understand you're dilemma with parting for this role incredibly well."

Lory watched as Kyoko considered it. Despite being such a wonderful actress, the girl wore her heart and thoughts too openly on her sleeve. The President could practically see the potential hope blossoming in her eyes at the idea that Ren would struggle with Cain much the same as she would with Setsu.

Lory almost cried in frustration when he saw her hopeful expression sour.

"It's only because he's such a professional that parting with a role he himself performed would be such a dilemma. Of course Tsuruga-san would be upset." She reasoned, almost to herself.

Poor Ren, Lory thought for the upteenth time.

"Why don't you ask him yourself and find out?" Lory suggested. Kyoko seemed appalled at the suggestion.

"Such a thing! I could never be as presumptuous and forward as to ask such a question!" Kyoko gasped, nearly dropping her teacup to grasp at her face in shock.

"Has it never occurred to you Mogami-san that Ren is still human and holding him in such high regard could possibly make him uncomfortable?" Lory inquired. Kyoko seemed stunned by the possibility of her beloved senpai being regarded as someone... ordinary. "The Ren Tsugura I know doesn't allow himself to be placed on too high a pedestal if he could help it. Surely someone who has spent an inordinate amount of time with him would surely know something so basic."

Kyoko nodded.

"I suppose that is true..."

"Then it's settled," Lory announced with finality, slapping a hand to his knee and taking hold of the girls hope before self-doubt could creep in. "You will discuss the endgame of your role as Setsu with Ren at your earliest convenience and hopefully it will alleviate some of your troubles."

Kyoko nodded obediently before sipping her tea. At that, Lory sighed wistfully as he rested his chin in his hand, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"The days after the end of the role will be especially difficult." Lory mused, rubbing his brow as if to ward off an oncoming headache. "The repressed emotions, the passive-aggressive mood swings. Not to mention the inevitable heartache from everything..." Lory sighed to himself. "I mean, there's only so much help I could provide..."

Kyoko shook her head fiercely.

"Oh no, President! There's no need to trouble yourself! I'll prepare for this!" She announced, determinedly. "Simply knowing what's to come will help fortify my defenses against the inevitable!"

Lory cast Kyoko a look of surprise.

"Honestly Mogami-san, I wasn't actually talking about you."

A/N: OK- so I'll be honest. This was actually supposed to be a one-shot that I had to kick out at 3 in the morning because it wouldn't leave me alone. After writing the first chapter though, I realized it had a lot of potential and had been thinking of a plot ever since. I'll be honest, I still haven't thought it completely through, I just have major plot points that I really want to see achieved so overall this story is pretty much going to be growing organically from here on out. After writing this chapter however, I've come to realize this may actually turn out a lot longer than I'm used to for a fan fiction lol. In any case, I hope you enjoy where this is going, and apologies for lack of Kyoko/Ren/Setsu/Cain interaction.

See you next chapter!


End file.
